1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic paper display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electronic paper display device capable of using a material having lower costs compared to the related art and reducing manufacturing costs due to a simple process thereof, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among next generation display devices, an electronic paper display device has larger availability and flexibility than those of other display devices and is able to be driven with low power. Therefore, the electronic paper display device can replace paper printed media such as books and be applied to various kinds of fields, such as screens, electronic wall paper, and the like.
Recently, research into the introduction of an electronic paper display (EPD) over broad fields such as electronic books, electronic shelf label tag (ESLT), signature input device of a credit card terminal, and the like have been conducted and a lot of prototypes have already been released.
In particular, with the increase in big discount stores or retailers, there has been a rapidly increasing demand for an electronic shelf label tag into which the electronic paper display device is introduced.
Meanwhile, in a general driving IC for driving an electronic paper display device according to the related art, a pad pitch is 67 μm or less and a minimum line width is about 25 μm. As a result, when a substrate is manufactured by a manufacturing process of a printed circuit board according to the related art, the manufacturing costs of the printed circuit board may increase due to the reduction in line width.
Therefore, the electronic paper display device according to the related art is manufactured by bonding an electronic paper panel boned to a substrate, a main board bonded with various circuit components, and a driving IC. If an anisotropic conductive film (AFC) mainly used during the bonding process is used, processes of cutting, flip-chip bonding, and the like are accompanied. As a result, at least three materials and three steps are needed and it takes a long time to be subjected to the processes, thereby inevitably increasing product costs.
Therefore, in a field in which it is relatively sensitive to product costs such as an electronic shelf label tag, it is difficult to introduce an electronic paper display device thereto. Therefore, an urgent need exists for an inexpensive electronic shelf label tag having an electronic paper display panel and a method for manufacturing the same.